Extracurricular Activity
by BlackOrchid1980
Summary: You're a college student in the new professor's mythology class, not knowing he is the real God of Mischief and Lies. Guilty of catching his attention, he brings you to his private room to convince you of his true identity and to give you a taste of true power. Can you resist? Would you want to? CONTAINS SMUT. DON'T LIKE THEN DON'T READ!


Disclaimer: I do not own the character Loki. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only. No copyright infringement is intended.

The smell of chalk permeated the room as Professor Odinson started his lecture on Loki. He was a new teacher that had just started the last semester. I couldn't help watching him with avid curiosity; long black hair, sexy foreign accent. I was betting that he had a lot of attention from the female populace of the school. There was something unique about him, something in those bright green eyes. It nagged at the back of my brain like an itch that was just out of reach. He wasn't like other guys but I couldn't say exactly how.

It didn't really matter anyway. I wasn't exactly a social butterfly. I couldn't even remember the last time that I had had sex. The only guys I seemed to attract were the jocks who thought I needed just the right amount of prodding to unleash my inner sex kitten. That is SO not the case.

Alot of guys took the class, thinking that it would be an easy A+. I had the misfortune of being seated next to one of these goofy fraternity screw-ups. It was only a matter of time before I totally lost my temper and gave one of them a severe tongue lashing.

I could hear some of them scheming in low whispers and had an awful feeling that something bad was about to happen. When I heard the crash, I knew they had got exactly what the frat boys wanted: cheap entertainment.

"That was awesome! The dude just fell on his ass." Marcus Peabody had had it in for me for a long time now. We had a majority of our classes together. He had come onto me at a birthday party and gotten the cold shoulder. What can I say? I find immaturity and general goofiness very unattractive. Marcus wasn't what I was looking for. I stared up at Professor Odinson. "Sir, I had nothing to do with this." Marcus pushed at my back. "Sure ya didn't"

The professor did not look amused but he didn't seem angry. There was a coolness and those beautiful blue-green eyes made me wonder exactly what was going on in his mind. He stood in front of the class and walked to my desk until he was standing right in front of me. "You will stay after class. You and I have much to discuss." The whole class erupted in o's and ah's. Marcus looked very proud of himself and probably thought they had gotten me into real trouble. My only chance was to appeal to the professor and hope he had some logical bones in his body. I was an honor student with perfect grades, someone who was highly unlikely to cause this kind of mischief.

With a deep breath and a forlorn sigh he began his lecture again while I studied our new teacher. He was quite tall and dressed in suits mostly with a scarf. His eyes were a lovely color of blue-green that had caught my attention right away. Long black hair that had been combed back and pronounced cheek bones gave his face a unique edge. His voice though was like creamy velvet and carried an air of sophistication. I must have been staring because , all of a sudden, he looked at me and smiled with this twinkle in his eyes. I felt the familiar feeling of heat staining my cheeks and I looked away, pretending to take notes.

Once the class was over, I watched as Marcus left. Professor Odinson waited until everyone had left the classroom to speak directly to me. "You have alot of guts for a mortal." The statement confused me. "Mortal?" My tone was of utter mockery at his blatant attitude of superiority. There were enough asses in this class to begin with. "I have been observing your kind for a while." I snorted and rolled my eyes. "No offense but it sounds like you need to take a 'mental health' day." His face turned a tad red and his tone to ice. "I assure you that I am in my right mind. I am Loki Odinson,God of Mischief and Lies." I chuckled to myself. "And I am y/n, Goddess of Aggravation."

He came much closer, placing his hands on my desk and was on eye level with me. My body tingled and I swallowed hard. "You doubt me." Personal space was a must as far as I was concerned. "Loki is nothing but pure fiction dreamt up by someone ages ago." I got up to leave, carrying an arm load of textbooks only to have him appear in front of the door. Shock and disbelief took over. "The stress of mid-terms must be getting to me." I started to back away from the door as he eyed me like a predator who had just found his prey. "I think I like you."

I felt a dizzying wind lift me up as my books hit the floor with a loud thunk. My vision became blurred and I slipped into unconsciousness. Someone's hand smoothed through my dark hair as they called my name. Long fingers moved through the strands carefully. As I opened my eyes, I could see that my environment had changed drastically. 'Loki' had my head in his lap and smiled down at me triumphantly. "Welcome to my humble abode." The room was made from a dark black marble with gold trim. Green accents lay across the room in subtle pieces. His clothing had even changed to some kind of armor in the same colors. "Where, the hell, am I?"

He did not try to stop me when I got up to run. "Somewhere quite safe and far from anyone so escape would be highly unlikely." Those beautiful eyes looked me up and down as if admiring the view. That was when I noticed that my clothing was gone. In it's place was a sheer gown almost the same golden color as my skin. My breasts were almost visible in the gown and his study of my attributes made my nipple tingle and harden before his eyes. Never in my life had I felt such sexual energy from a man. Goosebumps were appearing on my skin and I had begun to tremble. He was behind me before I could blink, those long fingers reached around to grasp my waist. "Such a shame to hide such beauty behind your mortal clothing…such a luscious body."

I could feel his lips skimming my ear and couldn't help the whimper that came out my mouth. Loki chuckled in my ear and I felt my panties go damp. It had been a very long time since anyone could do that. "I will show you true power." His soft lips kissed up my neck while his nimble fingers played with my nipples through my gown. I let my head roll back onto his shoulder and his lips met mine in a hungry kiss. His tongue skimmed over my lips I opened my mouth a little more for him to pass. His cool skin made me shiver as his hand went down the bodice of the gown to touch my bare breast. I felt his teeth lightly bite into my bottom lip, making me moan loudly. Just as my knees begin to buckle, he sweeps me up into his arms and lays me on a bed black and green satin.

He is now in just a pair of leather pants, the lean muscle of his torso made my hand itch to touch. "I will have you screaming your pleasure so loudly that it will echo in my hallways." A dagger appeared in his hand as he crawled onto the bed and on top of me. He inserted at the top of my gown in between my breasts. Slowly he leaned down and kissed the tops of both. I gasped suddenly when his dagger sliced through the gown and fell away from my body. Loki eyed my body with a raw hunger that made pussy clench in need to have him inside me. Loki's lips latched onto my left nipple and began to suck, his tongue darting out and made me cry out.

I ground my aching pussy against his leather clad thigh, my juices coating my thighs. My fingers delved into his silky dark hair to hold his mouth to my breast. Loki hooked my legs on his hips and ground the bulge of his erection into my clit. My back arched and I nearly screamed his name. He kissed his way down my body, almost fascinated by the taste of my skin. He smiled at me and his tongue swiped at the swollen lips of my soaked pussy. "LOKI!" My hips bucked but he took a firm grip to hold me down. "I told you I would make you scream." I teased back at him. "Still doesn't prove you're a god."

At the dare, Loki looked me in the eye, a strange flicker of excitement in them that made my heart jump. "Then I shall have to up the ante." I suddenly felt hands caressing my face and breasts. It was him…a clone of Loki himself. This clone was completely naked, his engorged cock teasing my soft lips. I let my tongue swipe over the head, hearing him growl for me. At the same moment, Loki widened my thighs an d began to lap at my soaked clit. His pants were gone now as well, the impressive erection junting out before him. The clone began to push his cock between my pink lips, my tongue laving at the swollen head and sucking him into my mouth slowly . I groaned at the exotic taste of him, running my tongue under the head of his cock.

The clone let out a low growl and I felt Loki's silver tongue flick over my clit. My hips bucked and I felt Loki chuckle against my swollen clit. The cock in my mouth forcing it's way deeper into my throat as I sucked greedily. His lips wrapped around the throbbing bud, his tongue darting and flicking it until I gasped. My tongue teased at the underside of his cock, feeling him hit the back of my throat. The raw growl that erupted from him almost frightened me. He pulled back from me and kissed me roughly as I also felt Loki's silver tongue slip inside me. My toes curled and I instantly came, my fingers tightly laced through his hair. His clone suckled at my breasts as my body shuddered violently.

The clone disappeared suddenly and Loki's lips slanted over mine. He pulled me up so I was straddled on his lap, his erection pressed against my stomach. My lips ached when he pulled back to whisper harshly. "You are a sight when you come for me. Such a responsive little mortal. The things I could teach your vulnerable little body." Lust clawed at my insides, the hunger for him inside me unbearable. "Please?!" He smiled evilly. "Please what, little mortal?" I growled in anger and sexual frustration which only served to amuse him. Loki rubbed his hard length along my wet, pulsing pussy. "Please fuck me. I need to feel you inside me." His arm encircled my waist and he pulled me hard against him. I stared into those beautiful eyes as he thrust inside me.

The scream of pleasure echoed in the corridors. "I am your god now. " No words could escape my lips so I simply nodded and rolled my hips, grinding my pussy onto his cock. Loki's eyes closed as he moaned and his eyes began to glow an eerie green. He lifted me from his body to reposition me on my side, my leg lifted with him behind me and his fingers at my throat. Loki slammed into me and my walls contracted against him as he began to fuck me hard. I could feel small bursts of energy erupting along my skin. The closer I got to oblivion in his arms, the rougher he got and I liked it. When my orgasm hit, I came harder than I had ever had before. "LOKI!" He gave in and spilled inside me, his orgasm just as prolific.

As we both came down from what felt like heaven, his strong arms grasped my waist. Loki kissed my neck slowly, his breathing still heavy and labored. "I am not done with you yet." I simply closed my eyes, my exhausted body flush against him. "Yes, professor." I felt him smile against my skin as he kissed my shoulder.


End file.
